History Repeats
by PeoplePleaserish
Summary: This is the story of a man (OC) who finds himself in a new world with new powers. Read his adventures and trials, as he meets new friends and dangerous foes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach.

A chilling breeze blew through the air, rustling the plastic bag in the hands of a young man walking in the dark. A shiver ran down his back as he turned down an unlit street. The street lamps, save for one on the other end of the street, were broken. The man used the dim light put off by the waning moon. All was dark, and all was silent. Until the ear splitting screams of a woman pierced pierced through the man's ears.

The man dropped his bag as he ran towards the source of such an awful sound. He turned down more streets, each getting darker as the screams grew louder. One thought was on this man's mind as he turned onto the street that was home to this event. He only wanted to protect the helpless soul that had found herself in peril. Then his eyes locked on to the most gruesome scene he'd ever seen. In the moment he saw bodies and limbs strewn over the street, he could only think of screaming.

A monster stood in the middle of the street. A large three armed beast, walking on two legs like a person. The monster held onto a woman with two hands, and a corpse in the remaining one. The beast wanted to eat this delicious soul, so that he might hide himself away before his enemies showed up. He was rudely interrupted, however, by some idiot running towards him.

The man had set aside his disgust, and before he could stop himself, he was running towards the monster. It cocked its head, as if it was confused by the bold move. It then promptly threw the corpse it was holding at the man. The man tried to dodge it, but a foot still hit him in the head. He kept on his charge, however, unwilling to go down yet. The monster let out a loud roar as it used it's free hand to grab the man.

"This is the end of the road for you, brave, brave, fool!" The monster laughed. The shock from being picked up, on top of the monster being able to speak, kept the man silent. He tried to squirm out of the powerful grip, but to no avail. He began to mumble at the monster, though it was inaudible.

"Speak up, you frightened rat," The monster demanded, now curious by this man's behavior.

"Let the woman go!" The man shouted. There was nothing but rage in his voice now. His fear had left him. He only had to free the woman. There was no room for fear in his mission. The monster laughed as it began to tighten its grasp on the man, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

'Not yet,' The man though. 'I can't die yet!'

At that thought, he felt something strange. He coughed up blood as he was slowly squeezed to a pulpy juice. The light of life in his eyes faded away, leaving behind an empty shell of a body.

But suddenly the man was no longer in the monster's hand. He was now watching as it tossed his body half way down the street. Confusion took hold of the man, but he quickly shook it off. He needed to free the woman. As the man charged the beast again, he prayed. He prayed for whatever powers that be to give him the strength to free the woman before he dies. And as he said this prayer, it was answered. A sword appeared at his hip, and without question, he drew it. He used the blade to take off an arm of the monster. He kept hacking at it, cutting away limbs until not only the woman was free, but until there was only a body with a white mask and many stubs where limbs used to be.

"My name is Ekal Martin, and I do not cower in fear to the likes of you." With those final words, he jabbed the sword through the mask and into the face of the monster that killed him.

**A/N: **This is only the pilot chapter. If I get good feedback, I may continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

This man, Ekal, was having a bad night. The air was cold, and the streets were dark. For some weird ass reason, Ekal was staring at a body that looked suspiciously like him. It laid upon the ground, mangled. The tight grip from the monster had squeezed some of the gooey innards out of him. 'It can't be me,' he thought to himself. 'I'm right here, safe and sound.'

Ekal looked to the sword hanging on his hip. It was an interesting bit of work. The sheath was made of a dark wood, and it contained a blade made of the darkest of metals. The blade itself was light. Ekal drew it and swung it around a bit, trying to get a feel for the blade. It was lightweight, though it still managed to have a heft to it. It was as though the blade was mentally taxing to weild. While he was playing with his new toy, he got a sudden shock to his senses. There was something, approaching quickly. Ekal couldn't hear it, or see it. He just felt the massive presence flying straight towards him. By the time the presence reached him, he felt like he was trying to stand against twice the normal gravity of Earth.

"What are you?" a voice asked. Tracing the sound back to the body, Ekal saw an orange haired teen standing in the air.

"What are you?" Ekal echoed, desperately in need of answers.

"I am Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki," the boy stated. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ekal. Ekal Martin. I need help. I think I'm going crazy." Ichigo gave Ekal an odd look. After probing Ekal with his senses, Ichigo decided he was no threat.

"Come with me. You are in search for answers." Ekal just nodded, and stood up straight. Ichigo step foot on the ground and grabbed what looked like a flip phone from inside his robes. Now that he thought about it, Ichigo's dress looked a lot like his own. It was like a black kimono, though there were also some cool pants. Setting that thought aside, Ekal watched as Ichigo flipped his phone shut.

"Follow me," Ichigo said. Immediately following his request, a portal of some sort materialized in front of him. Ichigo stepped through, and Ekal followed. As soon as they walked through this mysterious portal, they exited on the other side. Ekal was blinded by the sudden brightness of what seemed to be a dessert.

"Ichigo, what is this you have here?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"It seems to be a soul reaper. Except it's not one. It's spiritual energy is mucked up. I couldn't tell you what it is."

"I have a name. I'm not an 'it'," Ekal interjected. As his eyes adjusted, he was a man in green robes, wearing a peculiar hat.

"He's a quirky one. Where'd you pick him up?"

"I found him in the US. New Hampshire, I think."

"What were you doing there?" The man in green was shocked to hear where Ekal was from. Clearly it was out of the ordinary for him to see someone from NH. Ichigo's face turned an odd red when the man in green asked about his purpose.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is this guy," Ichigo said quickly, gesturing to Ekal.

"Hello there Ekal, my name is Kisuke Urahara. Welcome to my home," the man in green said.

A/N:

My beloved readers,

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll upload this one, and promise another one soon. If you're liking the story so far, leave a review. Reviews are a good way to let me know I should continue writing. Have a great day.

Sincerely,

LM


	3. Chapter 3

Ekal looked around the barren desert. It was a rather bland place. Nothing except rock and sand for miles. The light shone bright, almost blinding.

"Hard to imagine someone lives here," Ekal said mostly to himself.

"Oh, my dear boy, this is just the basement," Urahara said. The man showed Ekal the way to a ladder, leading what seemed to be upwards for ages. "Better start climbing," Urahara smirked before disappearing.

"Oh, fuck me," Ekal moaned. He began to ascend the ladder. The man kept going, rung after rung. The ladder went on forever. Ekal was about to give up hope of reaching the top when he was Ichigo floating beside him. Ekal threw his senses in Ichigo's direction, trying to puzzle out how the odd man could fly. Upon inspection, Ekal saw that Ichigo was standing on something solid. He wasn't flying or floating. He was simply standing. Ekal observed the air beneath Ichigo's feet, feeling that an explanation would soon follow. To Ekal, it seemed that Ichigo made a platform under his feet. Ekal drew the conclusion that Ichigo was taking the energy around his feet and compacting it into a solid surface to stand on.

"How do you control the energy around you?" Ekal asked. Ichigo looked over to him.

"You have to feel it, first. It is called Reiatsu. Everyone puts off Reiatsu. As a Soul Reaper, people like you and me can manipulate it," Ichigo explained. "Though it takes tons of practice. You won't be able to do something like this for a while." Ekal smirked at that.

"You know what helps someone learn?"

"What?" Ichigo wore a look of confusion.

"Life threatening situations." On that note, Ekal released his hold on the ladder, and began to plummet towards the ground. 'It's life or death now!' Ekal thought.

"Are you crazy?!" Ichigo yelled. Ekal was falling quickly. The ground was approaching at an extraordinary speed. Ekal closed his eyes and prayed as he tried to sense the Reiatsu around his. Ichigo watched as Ekal came to a sudden stop.

"Yes, I am," Ekal yelled, standing seemingly in mid air. Ichigo released the breath he was holding.

"You could've died. You are more trouble than I want to deal with." Ekal smiled as he began to rise through the air.

"I may be trouble, but you have to deal with me," Ekal said. He reached the top of the ladder in short time, and clambered out.

"Nice of you to join us Ekal. I see you're a quick learner." Urahara sat at a table with another much larger man. "Join us for tea?"

Ekal sat knelt at a table with Urahara and the large man, who goes by Tessai. They enjoyed some sort of tea while Urahara explained this new world that Ekal had discovered. Ichigo had gone home to eat lunch with his family. 'Lunch sounds good right about now,' Ekal thought.

"Anyways, that's why we're sending you off to the Soul Society," Urahara said.

"Wait, what?" Ekal said, spitting out some tea. He was not paying much attention.

"Since you have no physical body, and no family waiting for you, we are sending you away to train," Tessai chimed in.

"But my mom! My sisters!" Ekal exclaimed.

"The report of your death came out earlier this morning. Your family is in mourning," Urahara said gently, setting a hand on Ekal's shoulder. Tears slid down Ekal's face.

"I will never let this happen to anyone again. Ever." Ekal clenched his fists. "Send me away. When I return I will be a thousand times as strong as I am now. I will end this plague of monsters upon us." Urahara grimaced.

"We will open a Senkaimon and send you on your way soon. Ichigo will be going with you. He should be back shortly." Urahara checked his watch. Ichigo burst in moments later.

"Let's go," he said with tears threatening to come from his eyes.

"You alright there?" Ekal asked. Ichigo wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Ekal watched as Urahara did some magic looking stuff. He was apparently opening the Senkaimon. The man in green took a sword and stuck it into the air in front of him. It was almost as though the sword disappeared before him. Half of the blade was missing as Urahara turned the blade, like a key. A gateway opened before him, and a white light shone through.

"Ichigo, take Ekal through with you," Urahara said before exiting the room.

"Alright. Come with me, and be quick." Ichigo disappeared into the gateway, and Ekal followed. "Don't touch the walls, or you'll be stuck here until the cleaner eats you up." Ekal asked no questions, as he focused on not touching the walls and keeping pace with Ichigo. The walls he avoided were a dark purple, and churned like the current of a strong river. They soon came upon the exit, bursting through it. When they came out of the gateway, they were surrounded by guards.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm here to meet with the Captains," Ichigo said. One guard stepped forward.

"We were told you would be alone. Who is this with you?"

"He is a new Substitute Soul Reaper. He's visiting the Captains with me." The guards backed off, allowing the traveling pair through.

"Why are you visiting their Captains?" Ekal asked, looking around at the wondrous city.

"I'm going to be taking a place among their ranks. I have to get my new uniform from them."

"You're going to be a soldier?"

"No, I'm going to be a Captain."

A/N:

Thanks for reading guys! I know where I'm going with this one, but I'll take suggestions, so leave a review! I'm starting the net chapter as I'm uploading this one, so expect it out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, I'm going to be a Captain." They pair stood outside the impressive doors to the meeting hall. Ichigo took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "You ready?"

"Yep," Ekal answered casually. Ichigo pushed the doors open, revealing a massive room, with many people inside. The most noticeable of the people was a man with a floral robe. He seemed to be in charge from the way he stood at the head of the room.

"Ah, Ichigo! It's nice to see you. Are you ready to take your new post?" The floral man asked.

"Yes. I am." Ichigo gave no hesitation in his answer. He seemed almost eager to become a captain. He looked at the other people in the room. There were 12 people with white robes and two additional people wearing the classic black. One of the people in black walked to Ichigo and held out what appeared to be a set of white robes. Ichigo took them. "Thank you Rukia."

"Welcome Ichigo, Captain of Squad 13. Come stand among your peers," The floral man said. Ichigo took his place standing next to a peculiar looking man, with what seemed black and white paint on his face.

"Now, let's talk about this guest you brought along with you." The floral man turned his attention to Ekal.

"My name is Ekal Martin. I have come from the world of the living to learn how to wield my abilities." Ekal stood straight and made eye contact with the floral man.

"Oh? You want to learn?" The floral man asked.

"That is my desire."

"Shunsui, the Soul Society should not allow another human in. He may be dangerous!" The speaker was a short woman with short black hair. With her short hair, she had two braids that extended much further.

"Suì-Fēng, you say that after watching Ichigo become a Captain," the floral man, Shunsui, replies. "Why do you want to learn under us Ekal?"

"I want to learn to protect people from the hollows. I don't want anyone else to suffer by their hands." Ekal wore a stern face, saddened by the mentioning of the suffering of his species.

"He genuinely wants to use his powers for good. He will stay in the Soul Society and learn to use his powers. Anyone who objects, step forward." Sui-Fēng and Ichigo both stepped forward.

"Ichigo, you surprise me," Shunsui said. "Why do you object?"

"We do not know the nature of his powers. They are not purely that of a Soul Reaper. He is another hybrid, and is therefore a danger." Ichigo looked at Ekal.

"You call me a danger, but what have I done? I've come searching for guidance so that I can put my powers to work for the better." Ekal's face grew a little red with anger.

"You have done nothing, yet. The yet is why we should reject you," Ichigo said. "Now we should send him home and wipe his memory."

"In my culture, threatening someone so is a challenge." Ekal said coolly.

"Do you honestly think you could beat me?"

"No, but I am willing to fight. No one can threaten to touch my memories and get away with it." Ekal drew his blade. "Now come forward Ichigo, and receive your punishment for your insolence." Sui-Fēng stepped back into her original place.

"Anyone stupid enough to make that challenge should be educated," she said to Shunsui. Ichigo took his large blade off his back and stepped forward in front of Ekal.

"This is your last chance to back down," Ichigo offered.

"I am no coward. Now strike me down if you can," Ekal smirked. With a sigh Ichigo swung his blade.

"Getsuga Tenshō," Ichigo muttered. The last thing Ekal saw before blacking out was a blade of light rushing towards him. Blood splattered the wall behind Ekal, and Ichigo turned away.

When Ekal woke up, he was in a meadow. The grass brushed against his skin as he stood. The rays of the sun warmed him, to the core.

"Nice to see you're here," a female's voice said. Ekal whipped around to the source.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Where's Ichigo?"

"Not to worry, he's still there." The sky changed. It showed an image of Ichigo turning his back on Ekal's body as it slowly fell. "I have to ask you one thing before you can return."

"What?" Ekal looked at the source of the voice. A figure shrouded by shadows.

"Do you want to fight?"

"Yes! I want to fight. I lived through that hollow attack to fight!" Ekal had desperation in his voice.

"Then return," the voice said. "But remember my name. Kyūketsuki." And with that final word uttered, Ekal blinked. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Ichigo's back.

"Kyūketsuki!" Ekal shouted. His blade transformed into a new shape. It was now part of Ekal's hand, sticking out like an extension of his arm. Two blades went out, forming something similar to long vampire fangs. Ekal felt the power and rammed his blade into Ichigo's shoulder. His blade ripped through the flesh without a problem. Ichigo yelled in pain, flashing away from his attacker.

"I will not be disposed of so quickly Ichigo. Now fight me like a man!" All the blood that had poured out of Ekal was now flowing back into him, and his wounds were repairing.

"Ekal, you don't have to fight. You have earned your place in the Soul Society," Shunsui said calmly. Ekal lowered his blades, and they transformed back into the single sword. In a swift movement he sheathed it and dropped to one knee.

"Who will I train under?" Ekal asked in a quiet voice.

"You will be the responsibility of the Captain I draw from my pocket." Ekal looked at him confused. Shunsui drew a scrap of paper from a pocket.

"Your first mentor will be…" Shunsui stopped.

"Well? Who is it?" Sui-Fēng asked impatiently.

"Well… It's you Sui-Fēng."

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"I will not take him into my squad," Sui-Fēng said. She crossed her arms and looked towards Ekal.

"I will be happy to learn from you, Captain," he said, standing. "When will we begin?"

"You will start tomorrow Ekal. For now, why don't you join me for a drink? I'm in need of a new drinking buddy," Shunsui offered.

"I'm sorry, Head Captain, but I do not drink. Maybe another time," Ekal countered. He was not a fan of alcohol, accept for special occasions. Sure, he'd be starting his training, but that wasn't enough of a special occasion. 'That's mature of him,' Sui-Fēng thought to herself.

"Alright. Ekal, follow me. I'll show you the barracks." Sui-Fēng walked out of the room through a door in the back, and Ekal hastily followed. "What do you know of my squad?"

"All I've learned of your squad is that you also command the stealth force. Though that is all." Ekal was excited to get his training started. With luck, he would soon be protecting humanity from the dreadful hollows.

"Squad Two is comprised of the Stealth Force. Since you are a student, I won't assign you to a division within the Stealth Force. Instead, in the evenings you will learn proper fighting skills from off-duty troops."

"What will I do the rest of the day?" Ekal asked. They had reached the gate of the Squad Two barracks. The gate opened and they stepped through.

"In the time you aren't developing your hand to hand combat skills, you will be learning Kido from the Kido Corps." Sui-Fēng stopped outside of a large building. "These are the barracks you'll be sleeping in. Go in and find someone to help you learn combat."

"Yes Captain." Ekal walked into the building. It seemed empty. There was a large common area, set up with a large circle in the middle. 'This must be where they train,' Ekal thought. He walked into the middle of the circle and sat. He was waiting for someone to show up. He didn't have to wait long. Someone came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" a man's voice asked. Ekal stood and turned to face his new company.

"Captain Sui-Fēng asked me to find someone to teach me to fight. Will you help me?" Ekal asked. The man before him was his height, and had dirty blonde hair.

"Sure. What do you know of combat already?" The man asked with a smile.

"Absolutely nothing," Ekal responded, also smiling.

"Okay, well let's start with some basic exercises." Ekal copied the movements that his new teacher was showing him. Meanwhile, Sui-Fēng watched from above. She was curious about how Ekal would turn out. 'Hopefully not another Ichigo,' she thought.

Ekal was up early the next morning. He needed to find the Kido Corps and learn about Kido. So Ekal left the barracks and began searching the area for anyone on the streets so early. He got lucky and found a woman walking down a street. She wore the robes of a Captain, so when he approached, Ekal used caution.

"Good morning ma'am," Ekal greeted.

"Good morning. You must be Ekal. My name is Retsu Unohana. How can I help you?" The woman had a smile that washed away all of Ekal's worries. She seemed so calm and collected. It was nice.

"I need directions to the Kido Corps. Could you possibly help me?"

"Of course! The Kido Corps hides in a building nearest the Senkaimon. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for your help. Have a very nice day!" Ekal rushed off. He soon found the building Captain Unohana spoke of. He quickly located the door and knocked. And man wearing white robes and a white face covering opened the door.

"How may I help you?" the man asked. Ekal gave a bow.

"I have been sent by Captain Sui-Fēng to learn Kido. Is there someone here who can aid me?" The man beckoned for Ekal to come in. Inside was a large area, similar to the barracks at Squad Two. Though there were also targets lined up at the opposite end of the hall.

"Come. I'll show you our library. Anyone new to Kido must start by reading about it." The man brought Ekal into another room. In this room, there were many bookshelves, full of books. The man handed Ekal a book title 'Intro to Kido'. Ekal took the book and found a comfortable corner to read in. Ekal quickly became absorbed in the studies of Kido. It was all so fascinating to him. He wanted to learn it all. But the sun began to set, and it was time for him to go. He approached a man who wore the uniform of the Kido Corps. He sat behind a desk near the entryway to the door.

"May I borrow these books?" Ekal set multiple volumes about how to perform Kido on the desk.

"Why do you need 'Kido for Experts'?"

"The book talks about ways to improve your Kido abilities. I flipped through and thought they may be helpful tips, even for a novice," Ekal explained.

"I guess you can borrow them. Put your name here," the librarian said, sliding a paper to him. "Also write down the volumes you are taking." Ekal practically skipped home. He was so excited about all the Kido he'd be performing soon. He had to practice combat skills first though. Ekal met with his combat teacher, and they began recapping the basics. Towards the end of the lesson, Ekal got to try some of his skills on his teacher. They sparred for a while, the teacher allowing Ekal to get some good attacks in.

"Your weakness is your defense. You focus too much on attacking. Next lesson, we will focus on improving your defense." The pair went off to their separate rooms to get their sleep. Before Ekal dozed off, he read more out of 'Intro to Kido'. The stuff in that book was very interesting.

The next morning Ekal found himself rushing over to the Kido Corps. He wanted to try out some of the stuff he had read the day before, and now was the perfect opportunity. Ekal knocked on the same door as the previous day, and another practitioner of Kido opened up.

"Back to learn more?" the man asked.

"Yes! I was reading last night, and I think I am ready to try some Kido."

"The practice hall will be best if you are testing out Kido. Do be careful."

"Of course. Thank you," Ekal said with a bow. He entered the practice area. It was empty, like the day before. Ekal dragged a practice dummy to the center of the room, and stepped away from it. 'This is gonna go terribly,' he thought to himself. Ekal raised his hand and pointed at the dummy. He then braced his arm with his other hand. He then began speaking the incantation for the Kido he selected.

"Hado number one, Sho!" The target was moved a couple of feet by kinetic power of the Kido. "Ha! Nailed it!" Ekal jumped around with excitement. A clapping rang through the hall.

"You're a fast learner. Keep practicing it until you can do it without the incantation," a man said. He then left the room. So Ekal continued practicing, throwing the target around the room. He stopped when his stomach growled at him.

"I guess it's time to eat." Ekal put the dummy back in its rightful place and turned to leave. He stopped when he saw a mysterious package in the middle of the room. He opened it up to reveal what looked like lunch. There was rice and some sort of meat along with dried seaweed. An idea popped into Ekal's head. He pulled a book out of his robes and flipped through the pages. 'Using Kido, I can track who left this!' Ekal thought excitedly. Tracking using Kido would be an extremely useful skill to have. Ekal began reading the incantation from the text.

"Bakudō number four, Toreiru!" Ekal murmured with excitement. At first nothing happened, causing Ekal's shoulders to sag with disappointment. But after a few moments, a strand of what appeared to be yellow light materialized before Ekal. The strand lead straight up into the rafters. Ekal jumped up, extending the height of his jump by manipulating the Reiatsu around his feet. He then proceeded to cling to one of the beams up above, searching for where the trail went. I appeared to lead outside through a window. Ekal let go of the beam and landed beside his boxed lunch. He repackaged it, taking it with him as he ran out of the practice room.

Ekal followed the yellow trail almost all day. There was an occasion where he thought he had lost the trail and had to recast the Kido. It was just before dusk as Ekal came to the end of the trail. He found a rather large man, laying on his back under a tree. The man seemed to be sleeping. Ekal remembered seeing this man somewhere before… It struck him quickly. This was the Lieutenant of Squad Two! The one that Captain Suì-Fēng always seemed to abuse.

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda?" Ekal asked softly. The man awoke with a start.

"I wasn't sleeping, I swear!" Ōmaeda said hurriedly.

"It's okay Lieutenant. I'm not the Captain. I wanted to ask a question." The Lieutenant sat up and leaned his back against the tree.

"What do you want?" The man's tone was not a pleasant one.

"I was wondering why you brought me this food." Ekal revealed the box he had been carrying.

"The Captain told me to deliver it to you. I didn't want to, but she was quite insistent." Ōmaeda turned away from Ekal. "She seems to have taken an interest in you. I don't get why. You're not that special."

"Well, I thank you for bringing it to me. How did you sneak around so well? Honestly, you don't look all that stealthy," Ekal said. Ōmaeda was quite a big man. Him sneaking around in the rafters was hard to picture. Ōmaeda burst out into laughter.

"You don't think a big man can be stealthy? I am the leader of the Stealth Force Patrol Corps. I am more stealthy than most people in this squad!" The lieutenant had a joyous smile on his face as he bragged about his skills.

"Could a master such as yourself teach someone as incompetant as myself?" Ekal asked. 'If I play on his inflated ego, he'll be more willing to teach me,' he thought to himself.

"Well of course! I wouldn't be a master if I couldn't teach! What do you want to learn?" Ōmaeda asked.

"All of it."

A/N:

Hope you guys liked the chapter. This one was a little longer, just for you!


End file.
